


Opportunity

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed knew what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2005.

It really hurt to be thought of like that, but then, he figured it was supposed to. What was he expected to do in the face of an opportunity of that magnitude, turn away and be a good boy? That had never been his style and never would be. It wasn’t their fault that he didn’t care, certainly, but it wasn’t his to change either by that same coin.

His life was his own, even where he was, and he figured that some day they would all learn to understand that. If they didn’t, then it would be their own fault and he’d have to work his plans around and over them, instead of with their insight and guidance. It didn’t matter to him, either way he still got what he was after, and the price _would_ be worth being paid. 

They didn’t matter, even when they did, and that made things very complicated in ways that he knew how to deal with. How to give up one want while attaining another was something he had long since learned. It was in his nature to be thrifty. It was in his nature to get what he wanted and to use it to his best advantage. It was in his nature to take nothing and turn it into something. And it was in his nature to not be a good little boy.

Good little boys and girls never ever got what they wanted, and it was really that simple. Because of that, he’d been a very, very bad boy, but that was fine. He’d gotten his prize at the end of the experiment. He’d gotten his reward and everything was just fine.

All it had taken was patience and some very well timed words when things seemed to be skewing off in a way that he could not affect due to the punishment that was still lasting from the last time he’d been disobedient. It was easy enough to get the attention, and when he did, the words came so very simply to his tongue. 

“Oh little alchemist, please do come in. I’ve had a very, very bad year.” 

And of course, unlike any normal fairy tale, the little alchemist did just as the big bad sin wanted. But that was just fine with Greed. After all, it had long since been established he was a bad boy. And it had never been so easy as that one time, for all it had taken was one word: _little_.


End file.
